A user of a portable electronic device (PED) can often expose the device to high or elevated temperatures. For example, during a hot summer day, the user may leave the PED on a dashboard of a vehicle and leave the vehicle parked outside for an extended period of time. As such, the temperature inside the vehicle and, in turn, of the PED may be elevated due to a “greenhouse” or other effect.